The described application relates generally to methods and systems involving removal of heavy metals, particularly removal of heavy metals at elevated temperatures.
Heavy metal removal at elevated temperatures is often difficult, particularly for highly volatile heavy metals. Heavy metals, such as high density, transition and toxic metals, are typically removed by one of several methods, including adsorption, extraction or condensation. At high temperatures, however, some present methods perform poorly or fail to remove one or more heavy metals. Further, other impurities can create problems for sulfur based sorbent materials.